Bounty Hunting: Caitlin
by Snowingroses
Summary: Life is all about fun and games for some people. This can be said of a former classmate of Caitlin. But when Sin Jin makes a quick phone call things begin to get interesting. Days aways from the ever watchful eye of the Air Wolf crew, shows things redlining. Will Caitlin get the man who broke her heart as well as most of the school or will something more sinister be fall him?
1. Chapter 1

AN:

As it stands this story will have to be re-rated after some more chapters go up because things are going to get smuttish, before it is all said done and over with. Cannot promise romance, but definitely gonna get lusty….

I realize Saint John is just kind of showing up in this one. No explanation, but I wanted to go a different direction for a change.

The Lady I am sure will make an appearance as will Michael and Marella.

There is also going to be some sensitive topics here, going all the way back to the Sheriff Bogan and his men. In the show they were bold to take on forceful encounters but String always kept it as abuse, can't say the same for a former high school classmate of Cait's. She brings it up for exactly what it was. A little BTW, Sin Jin isn't going to know anything about this until the bomb drops. So this is going to make him a little more protective of her, creating a new bond.

Things will get a little smutish or racy somewhere in future. I haven't decided how far I will let it go. The first go around is suggestive, again not sure about next go around(s).

Ay well everyone's been warned…..

* * *

It's a beautiful sunny morning. The weather is just picture perfect. There isn't a stormy cloud in the sky. The temperature though not expected to get unreasonably hot is supposed to be warmer than the past couple of days. All in all Cait thought it would add up to a wonderful day to just go out and do nothing or lots of fun things. And she thought peevishly not what the guys were doing. She couldn't believe the three of them were actually having a water fight. Yeah, String, Dom, and Sin Jin acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. She rolled her eyes as she heard one of them coming with another pail of water.

"Don't even think 'bout it." She glared at Sin Jin.

He held a hand up to silence her. She narrowed her eyes at him. Lucky for him she thought she heard the front bell tinkling.

"I'll just go and' get that." She spoke letting the Texan accent slip.

She was purposely marching towards the front when String rounded the corner stopping shoulder to shoulder with Sin Jin.

"You ever notice that, little swing to those hips?" Sin Jin turned to watch Strings expression.

"It's not much you really have to pay attention to catch it. It's just an ever so slight sway, maybe like the beginnings of a rotor getting out of round."

String dumped his pail of water over Sin Jin's head.

Yeah. He_ notices_. Sin Jin thought to himself.

"Ah come on String, don't be like that."

String shot Sin Jin a wicked little grin.

"Know you gonna keep messing around. Until you lose her to some other lucky joker. And I don't want to hear how she's a kid. She isn't that much younger than you. And don't hand me that line of BS you don't like her, like that."

"Sin Jin she is about ten years younger, 'sides she has her entire life ahead of her."

"What to get used and dumped by one jerk after another?" Dom rounded the corner with his own pail of water.

String rolled his eyes. The two against one squad had just paired up. It was going to be a long suffering day._ Damn._

Sin Jin watched his younger brother, he smiled heck String was almost six years younger than him. He also knew when his brother really liked something or someone. He tended to ignore them or distance himself from them. Much like he talked about Air Wolf. Oh it's_ just a machine_. Oh, _she's_ a nice enough girl.

Sin Jin knew part of it was Caitlin reminded him of his high school sweetheart, the one that had died in a car wreck. True they didn't really look anything alike, other than when Victoria was auditioning for one acting stint or the other. Sure she'd been a strawberry blonde, all the way down to a full-blown redhead. But she was well more developed than Cait. And Cait was more one of the guys, kind of girl. She was tomboyish. Get right in there and sling grease with the rest. Victoria would have had a coronary on the spot, if String had so much as showed up around her with a speck of grease on his persons.

Personality wise Cait got it hands down. Yes Victoria was socially gracefully but Cait. God bless Cait. He thought that girl would give you the shirt off her back and a stickler for honesty. She never seemed to be involved in a situation where she wouldn't think twice about helping out. Heck he liked the fact she was a tough cookie. Sure she got hurt, but she bounced right back like it never happened. Maybe he should play devil's advocate.

"Well?" Dom repeated.

String shrugged. "If, it'd been me, I'd just dumped my pail water on him. He's zoned out."

"Probably plotting." Dom replied his pail coming up somewhat unsteadily.

Sin Jin snapped out of his personal thoughts in time. To waggle a finger at Dom. "Oh wait. Where'd Miss Ma'am get off to? She's awfully quiet."

"She went to answer the desk. Remember?" String replied catching ahold of Dom's pail of water.

"Come on that chopper is not washing itself."

Sin Jin watched String slinking away. _Yeah fun and games were over with. He'd hit a nerve smack on the head._

"Don't you just love how those two dodge each other? Only to steal glances later."

"No!" Dom replied to Sin Jin's question.

"It's like ballroom dancing in a live minefield."

Sin Jin wondered_ what the hell_ that had to do with the situation until he thought for a second longer.

"Yeah that could an explosive situation."

"You're funny Sin Jin just don't quit your day job." Dom's voice teased back as the old man ambled away.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I keep forgetting standard disclaimer. It applies regardless. _

_Thank you for the review. Would like to point out in this piece the mention of Caitlin's attack is actually brought up from an outside character. Caitlin of course simply referred to is as attempted kidnapping. String to be polite and tv savvy only called it abuse. Velma called it was it for what it really was. This brings Saint John around into a new light. Which don't get me wrong String and Dom are very protective of Cait. But Saint John wasn't with her from the word go so I think this works both for him and maybe against him. _

_So I guess that's all enjoy._

* * *

"Just a minute." Caitlin called as she checked herself in the mirror. Last thing she needed as go answering a customer all the while looking like she had just left a girls gone wild wet t-shirt party.

Sin Jin would die for that later figuratively of course, as would String. Though oddly they both swore it was an honest mistake. She just wondered who they honestly confused her with.

She pushed in backwards nudging the swinging gate open with her hip, as she continued to dry her hands.

"May I help you?" She ask as she turned discovering an old high school chum.

"Velma?" She eyed the woman standing on the other side of the counter. She was wearing 5 inch stiletto boots. No kitten heels for her. And those painted on black leather pants, topped with a lacey white show the entire world your boobs top.

Cait was mortified. The guys would be like a pack of panting dogs following around behind her. Too bad, she didn't at least look a 1/8th of the hot Velma did. String might actually know she existed. Oh well there was nothing to be done for her. She was just plain old Caitlin willing to head up getting into any and everything.

Velma whipped her sunglasses off. "Caitlin O'Shannessy is that really you?"

Caitlin blushed dipping her head. She hated this situation not only was she standing before the woman who put fa – in fashion, but the guys were trooping in. Great now she would have to introduce them and kiss her day dreams good bye of String ever noticing her.

"Well Hell-looow gentlemen." Velma purred.

"Come on now Cait-Lynn." Velma dragged her name out into two words. "Introduce your gentlemanly friends."

Caitlin looked at dipping under the counter. She could always plea she'd suddenly lost a contact. It sure as heck would beat watching the guys go gaga over Velma. But she didn't wear contacts. Scratch that plan.

"Ah." Caitlin was nervous. She was twitching from foot to foot. She was about to do something she didn't like String noted with slight amusement until he realized why she was so uncomfortable.

"This here is Mr. Santini, the proprietor and this is." She paused dipping her head and shoving an errant lock of hair behind her ear. She lifted her head back up. "This is his business associates Stringfellow and Sin Jin Hawke."

She did sort of take pleasure in introducing the two brothers. At least she could brag she knew them first. Course Velma would be bragging before long she knew them - well never mind she told herself.

String watched Caitlin. She was actually turning a couple different shades of pink. It was cute.

"Miss ah." It was Sin Jin sacrificing himself to save String from this interesting woman. After all Cait, poor dear didn't look like she was going to stand up to her.

"Velma Rhoades. Sin Jin, is it? What an interesting name."

Velma watched as Caitlin was slinking off towards the exit she'd bumped in through only minutes before.

"Oh, Cait-Lyn dear. Wait I come to see you."

Dom grinned Cait-Lyn dear was about ready to blow up. He thought.

Velma rushed on in getting breather as her sentences tumbled out. "Listen I know you used to work highway patrol and all. But you give it up. I hear you had some sort of terrible run in with some rowdy cowboys. Must'a just been awful. I mean twice in less than a day. Cruel varmint men trying take advantage of you, and trying to rape you in a pickup."

Then she rolled her eyes for theatrical purposes Cait was sure. "And then that sheriff in that nasty jail cell. I'm sorry they didn't did they?"

All three men slid into their perfect mask of calm, well Dom attempted to, but both Hawke brothers went ultra-cool.

"I mean. I am sorry. I shouldn't have." Velma stammered out realizing she had probably just pissed Caitlin off instead of reaching her.

Caitlin blinked the anger back. Hawke had only ever referred to it once, and he never mentioned the jail cell incident. And he had kept it clean. He had caught himself and changed it to abused though he'd meant their attempted rape. She'd called it attempted kidnapping. So who really was in denial?

Sin Jin shot one of those little brother we need to talk later looks at String and then on to Dom. Neither had ever mentioned it. Understandable he knew why.

For a second Caitlin wondered how she found out, and then she realized the incident reports. Though she never come out and said as much the doctor probably did.

Caitlin stepped back from the edge of the room break. She was a wash of calmness, even though her Texas accent was full on now. "I sorry Velma, what'cha here for?"

What she meant in plain unspoken English drop the subject now or you will live to regret it.

'Well Cait-Lyn I need some help bounty hunting."

What your future lay. Sin Jin thought as String caught his eye with a cheeky grin. Yeah either his little brother knew what he was thinking or his mind went there too. That was scary.

Caitlin expelled a breath. Well at least she hadn't ask her anymore unnecessary personal questions.

"Bounty hunting?" Caitlin leaned against the counter that divided one woman from the others family.

"Who, ya after this time?" Please don't be the captain of the football team. Caitlin prayed silently. She really didn't think she could do that again even if she had too.

"Great, so you'll help me." Velma rushed right on in edging up to the counter grabbing both Caitlin's hands effectively pinning Caitlin to the spot.

"Now all we have to do is hammer out the plans, so can you go to lunch?" She let one of Cait's hands go just long enough to take a peek at her diamond riddled watch.

Caitlin was about to protest it was only 10:30 in the morning but Dom ever the pal helped them out. "Sure, you ladies go right ahead. String and I have this." He had conveniently forgotten to mention Sin Jin. Something was definitely up.

"Ah, Cait dear why don't you go get out of that ratty jumpsuit into something a little more comfortable." Dom was breaking Velma's hold on Cait.

Yeah Cait rolled her eyes mentally. What did she possibly have in her locker that looked half way up to Velma standards?

String nudged Sin Jin with a foot. He nodded in the direction Cait disappeared too. They fell in behind her leaving Dom to defend himself against the likes of Velma.

In the locker room Cait sat on a bench looking depressed. "Oh great what do I wear? I mean did you see her. Anything I wear will pale in compassion to her."

"Well you can start with some clothes." Sin Jin cracked humorously.

String shot him a smart ass look.

"Cait just go dressed to please yourself, never mind her." String quipped.

"Look." Sin Jin popped her locker open. Hell he thought. He'd go through her locker if String wouldn't.

"We'll dress you." Sin Jin blurted out.

"Well that sounded wrong." He realized trying hard to get his foot out of his mouth.

"On so many levels." String grinned.

At least Caitlin was sort of chuckling. Though he wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous or if because she actually found it funny.

Regardless he figured he'd just keep his mouth shut. After all being away in the life so long, just seemed to make him socially awkward.

String on the other hand only did a cursory glance in Cait's locker. "Red blouse, black pleated slacks, and kitten heels should do it."

Caitlin hadn't taken his advice to begin with she'd spent the next 30 minutes sorting through her meager articles of clothing she always kept stashed in her locker. Dom shot the two of them a look as he tried to think of something else to chat with Velma about while the four of them waited on Caitlin to reappear.

String was just about ready to actually go dress her, himself when he heard her coming. Kitten heels. He smiled.

Sin Jin's jaw dropped open when Caitlin walked in the room. She was in the red blouse, black pleated slacks, and kitten heels.

Wow. He mouthed eyeing String.

String cracked a slight grin.

"Ah there's our girl now." Dom smiled delighted to see Caitlin practically glowing. It was amazing what a little attention from the boys, did for Cait.

"Now the three of you go enjoy your lunch. String and I will take care of the rest of the business here at the hangar." Dom led Caitlin over to Sin Jin's side.

Velma had no problems sharing a lunch with what she considered a juicy hunk of a man in Sin Jin Hawke. Caitlin was silently grateful he was going along maybe he would be only a slight distraction to Velma.

Sin Jin on the other hand wondered what the heck he had done to be pawned off to not one woman but two. Cait he knew and he had no problem dining with her but the other one made him feel like he was going to be her dessert without bothering to eat a main course.

String pulled him to the side. "Make sure she doesn't involve Cait into something that will get her hurt."

"String." Sin Jin stepped up beside him. "What happened to her in Texas? Did they?"

"Later. Sin Jin."

"It's already been taken care of." Dom whispered hoarsely as he tugged Sin Jin back towards where Caitlin and Velma were standing.

"Ladies." Sin Jin stepped into his charming persona as he slipped between the two women.

Dom watched Sin Jin. He was suddenly gentler, more alert, and protective of Cait.

"Bet Cait puts up with that all of 15 minutes before she busts him down."

Dom chuckled. Then he grew serious. "He will make sure her friend doesn't get her into something dangerous. Now you on the other hand. No String don't say a word. You wouldn't have let her go."

Yeah. String thought silently to himself. Not willing to admit there was something about Velma that set him on edge when it came to Cait.

String silently watched Dominic as he glanced at his watch again. He knew that was at least the fifth time in the last 30 minutes he had checked his watch. He was getting a little concerned himself but knew Cait was safe enough with Sin Jin. He grabbed another bolt and the electric ratcheting drill. They had to finish the job by this evening or they'd have to stay over. And he personally wanted an early start on the weekend.

"Oh great." Dom grouse as three of the bolts went skittering down the side of the helicopter and onto the ground below and came to rest at Archangel's feet.

"Dom." String tried to not to let the exasperation he was feeling lace his voice. "Here just get these other couple bolts into the panel. This isn't exactly light you know." He struggled to keep the panel from slipping down.

Dom brows knitted together as he eyed String. "Your friend is here."

Michael cleared his throat as he peered up giving Dom his own greeting glare.

"I have that file your brother called for. Where is he anyway?" Michael glanced around looking for the older Hawke.

"Huh?" String had no idea what Sin Jin could possibly have ask for.

"He and Cait should be getting back in." Dom said easing down the ladder.

Michael arched a brow. He hadn't noticed Cait wasn't there.

String stepped off his own ladder. 'What'd he ask for?"

String heard them before he saw them. "Think they are back."

Laughter floated in, followed by a feminine high pitched voice. Then they come into sight.

Sin Jin in the middle looking for all the world like the Cheshire cat.

Michael's brow shot up into his hair line. Not only was Sin Jin with two beautiful women but one of them was Cait and he had his arm snug around her waist. Now either that was a protective measure or ahm… Yeah well he'd better steal a glance at String make sure there wasn't about to be a fight.

Marella would have sworn String was smirking at the mere sight of Sin Jin holding onto Caitlin. She wondered suddenly what the Air Wolf Crew was coming to. Were they coming undo, or was there about to be a full on cat fight? A second stolen glance at Sin Jin's strong tanned arm resting dangerously around Caitlin's midsection told her all she needed to know. That had to be defused and fast.

"Ah, Caitlin there you are." She stepped forward taking Caitlin by the hand. "I just got here." She glanced at her wrist watch all the while moving away from the other woman and the men.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Just to clear things up Caitlin and String aren't a couple. Sin Jin is another matchmaker like Dom but his methods are a little different. He was just tease his brother into seeing her I would say differently, but I think it is safe to say he just pointing out all the obvious String pretends to never notice. Will admit there is potential that if String keeps fooling around, he could lose her to Sin Jin or someone else.

Reason I say that after finally seeing all season three I tortured myself and watched season 4. Sin Jin just seems more the settling type, I think. Will have to watch again.

Regardless I can see a bond forming between them. Cause in case anyone's forgot, her track record in the show with guys wasn't that great either.. Two tried killing her, another died before he came back from a mission. Which now pulls me back to String, he understands that sort of lost. UGH…. It is 3 am in the morning, to early be figuring this plot stuff out… Moving on to other topics. Lol

Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Sin Jin eyed String, Dom, and Michael. "Come on String. She likes you; talk her out of this crazy road trip with that woman who is even crazier."

He turned shoving his duffle bag into back part of the black Bronco. Turning back around he added in second thought. "Most of the time anyway." He of course was referring to Cait, liking him.

"Now you know Sin Jin, you are not to get involved with Velma's nocturnal activities. You are simply there as cameraman and bodyguard if the need arises. Now these are contacts for the varying states you will be passing through." Michael was holding out a strip of paper. But he also held a book tucked under his arm as well.

Sin Jin was glaring at him. Michael actually wanted him to go off with Caitlin, which he didn't mind her. He could trust her. But Velma actually scared the hell out of him. Now he shuttered every time he eyed the steel rings mounted in the back of the Bronco.

Velma had told him they were to retain captured prisoners, but she had also told him as she ran a finger up his chest, that they had a fun purpose too.

Sin Jin shot String a look dirtier than normal as he took the paper.

String lifted his shoulders in a shrug. But his expression didn't change.

Dom stepped forward. "Look you just take care of our girl, keep her out of trouble. Eh."

"Why couldn't the firm just take this guy out and be done with it. Assuming he is even that important. He did after all just skip out on bail."

"A $10,000 dollar bail." Michael reminded him.

"Good morning fellas." Caitlin's voice rung across the lot as she tugged own her bag from the passenger seat.

"Sure glad someone thinks it is." Sin Jin muttered before breaking off from the group to go help Cait with her bags.

Dom sidled up next to String. "Okay, what did you say to her?"

"Well?" Michael ask.

* * *

Sin Jin looked out the window watching the highway zipping by. He had spent the past few hours alternating his gaze out the window and the woman beside him. There wasn't much he had in common with Velma to talk about so he mostly looked out the window. Maybe he should offer to drive for Cait again. Then again he could talk about this guy they were going after.

"So this guy we are looking for? Remy Masters what did he do?"

Sin Jin knew this was a fishing expedition if he really thought about it. Maybe she'd talk a little more or maybe Cait would finally tell him what she knew. So he'd thrown out the first piece of bait, now which one would bite.

Caitlin grip tighten on the steering wheel just a little tighter. The tops of her knuckles showed white and she sighed out a held breathe. Sin Jin tried to watch her without making her anymore uncomfortable than she had been since this the whole thing started a couple of days ago.

"Ah, Remy." Velma breathily spoke his name. She tilted her head a little further back putting even more strain on the buttons down her blouse. To which Sin Jin was certain was going to come popping off any second possibly with enough force to mortally wound someone.

He glanced away looking out the window. He had to get his thoughts under control. He didn't even particularly like this woman. Okay that wasn't exactly accurate. She was alright. Okay so she is the sort of person if he known when he was younger… No he wasn't going to go there. He'd never liked being a notch on any woman's lipstick tube and he'd be damned if he'd start now.

"So Cait –lynn." Velma pulled her name out into two words the way she usually did.

"You wanta, tell our flyboy here, about Remy? He was your first kiss, or was he your first boyfriend? I don't remember."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another short piece. The later part of it is kind of a reflection from Remy Masters past. His sort of run in with Caitlin and a little detail why.

Thank you for reviews and follows.

* * *

Sin Jin rubbed at the bridge of his nose. It was after midnight they were in the middle of nowhere in a cramped motel room talking about Remy well Velma was rattling on about him. Cait still hadn't said much of anything on the subject of him.

Caitlin sat with the folder of Remy Masters cracked open in her lap. She flipped between the pages it was hard to believe she had actually had a crush on him in her freshman year of high school. It was even harder to believe she had kissed him her sophomore year. But by her junior year she was clearly over him.

Caitlin glanced up to catch Sin Jin watching her. She closed the folder tossing it on the bed he sat on across from her and Velma.

"I can't believe I ever liked him. He turned out to be such a jerk."

Sin Jin offered Caitlin reassuring smile.

"Okay look, we'll hash these files over some more in the morning." Sin Jin stood yawning. "I'm calling it a night."

"Ladies." Sin Jin. Bid them goodnight at the connecting door.

The doors clicked shut and Sin Jin glanced about his dull little room suddenly he didn't feel so tired. Maybe he'd go for a swim and think about what the two women had said or hadn't said.

* * *

Remy Masters sat in his car fiddling with his key ring. He knew Velma was coming. He had even heard she was coming after him. Damn crazy woman was always after him. But what he hadn't expected was the news she was bring reinforcements and not the usual goon squad either. No this time she had an O'Shannessy with her. He wasn't really sure which one, though he had his ideas and he didn't think it was the dispatcher one either.

If it was one of the two he was thinking about, this one had run his butt through the briar patch naked, off the embankment and into the lagoon. That had all come about because he'd stood her sister up with whom other than Velma. But if he had to be honest, she'd probably did it to get back at him too. He had after all been sleazy with her. No had used her. Damn football hazing's were such jokes.

Though he had to admit she was a really nice girl. If it'd been any other of the countless girls he'd cheated on, broke their heart, or used if he was going to be really honest. And the therapist said honestly is always best. They would have run him down in a car.

He chuckled. She could have done countless things to get at him after she'd run him to the water. For starters she could have gone in after him. She could have burn his clothes, smeared them with honey, taken them or worse cut them up. What was really scary was she told him that too, with that just so sparkle in those blue- green eyes. Damn for Caitlin O'Shannessy to be just average she could certainly still get to you.

But instead the first words out of her mouth when he broke the water surface after having hit the bottom or so it felt. She ask was he okay? She had just run him buck naked a quarter of mile through thick woods. He had branches slapping him, things stinging him, briers in his privates, and his feet on fire. And she has the nerve to sound all worried and ask is he okay.

He'd let loose with a torrent of swearing at her, to her, and about her. That was when she told him she could take his clothes assuming she decided not to come down there in the water after him and wash his filthy mouth out with soap. And speaking of soap he could have sworn she had found a bar. She was waggling something that look suspiciously like a bar of dirty soap. That or it was tree mold. He really didn't want to think about that.

She'd threatened his clothes too. She was right she could have burned them in that night's school bonfire or she could have cut them up. But what really freaked him out was when she in great detail told him how she would smear those 501's with honey until they were stiff with the stuff and then she would stuff the pockets with sunflower seeds. After that she'd force him to wear them and if he refused. Well he could always go the way of Adam with a fig leaf, only she offered poison oak.

She'd even showered him with a large handful of the stuff. Needless to say he not only had thorns, welts, and bites in places that the sun never saw but he also had blisters from poison oak.

Until this day he still wondered what smearing his jeans with honey would have done. Maybe he'd get the chance to ask her one day.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for reviews. I would like to point out ahead of time. The Rack one in the same. Though nothing ominous is going to happen. I just think Caitlin has her own ghosts or demons with this place. It would fit with her leaving, not only to return Strings friend for proper burial, but as an escape for her too.

Not saying she's a coward by no means. Just she couldn't stop the sheriff from killing him. So it is as much her burden as it was String's that he didn't get there in time. I definitely think she would have took the sheriff on out there in the middle of desert if she'd really had a clue. But then where would we be?

* * *

String had sat staring for the past two and a half hours at the portable phone system, willing it to ring with news from Sin Jin. String was already beginning to pace. Sin Jin had promised no less than four times he would phone frequently to give him updates, and if there was the slightest hint of anyone getting into danger they would pull out. What String had really meant if Sin Jin thought Cait was about to get lead into danger he was to call for an extraction.

Dom busied himself clearing away the untouched meal he'd worked so hard to create. He knew full well when Sin Jin didn't make a routine check in call at twelve there was no point in expecting String to settle in and eat until he had heard from one of them. Dominic had just slid the leafy green salad into the refrigerator when he heard the beginning of the phone chiming and String drawing it up with an exasperated hello.

Dom edged around to the bar, he was as anxious to hear from them as String was. He was already mouthing well?

Sin Jin looped the phone cord around to where he could still see what was going on at the bar, the dance floor, and the mechanical bull. The jukebox was blaring and he kept getting jostled by passing cowboys and girls.

"String." He shouted into the receiver.

"Yeah, Sin Jin, what's going on? It sounds like a party?"

"Of sorts." Sin Jin replied. "Ma'am." Sin Jin tipped his hat as attractive waitresses slid pass him.

String pulled the phone back to eye it.

"Sorry String it's bull night, here at The Rack and Cait's bout to take ago on the mechanical bull. Velma's already went. Apparently she is quite popular."

String had hit the speaker button so Dom could listen in on the conversation so now both men stared at each other at the mere mention of the Rack.

"He said The Rack, didn't he String?"

Dom paced a bit, before stopping to check String's mood. String hadn't moved since they had finished the conversation and he had gone over to the fireplace. He still stood one foot on the hearth and an arm propped on the mantle. Maybe it was time to take a different approach.

Dom chuckled. "Eh, who knew she had a bit of a wild streak. Telling you, she's really beginning to bloom."

Nothing String didn't move. He didn't' even notice Tet nudging his hand.

"Well who knew Cait could ride a mechanical bull and her time was impressive too."

"Caitlin on a Mechanical bull. So how'd she do?" Michael inquired as he stepped through the door with Marella hot on his heels.

"Yeah, we just got off the Phone with Sin Jin." Dom responded making his way around the bar.

Michael sat leaning back in the chair listening as he was filled in mostly by Dom about how the bounty hunting trip was going. String had said little and that along spoke volumes.

"So the Texas Highway Patrol has approached her about returning to her old job. And what did she tell them?" Michael let his one good eye settle on the silent Stringfellow Hawke who had finally built a fire and moved to the couch.

String sat forward. "Michael I know Sin Jin has been keeping in touch with you too, so what has he told you?"


	6. Chapter 6

/_**AN: I am using the term gentle spirit in the sense of this for Cait- A gentle spirit doesn't mean the individual is submissive at all. They are kind, humble (not necessarily meek) and some can love to joke and make people laugh. A gentle spirit is one that is there for people without question and has a wise and tender wisdom about**_ _**them**__**./**_

AN: Sin Jin is just doing exactly what Dom or String would have done here. Nothing going on. He knew something bad happened here with Caitlin. Velma saw to mention that. He knows some things you just have to go it alone. But in the end, him stepping into her personal space to give her his jacket, is his way of letting her know wordless he is there for her if she needs to talk- ie. Break down and cry. I really do not see her as the sort. It comes off as an after thought for him. Something his dad would have done or Dom. But like said, its unspoken assurance.

Thank you for reviews.

* * *

The blood orange of the sun was just beginning to break the crest of the small Texas town nestled in Pope County and with it a flood of memories had come rushing back at her full throttle. She shivered. The ache was still there. This was her demon, just like Hawkes had been his missing brother. Now suddenly String had Sin Jin back. Sure he still had demons that tried to consume him. They all did, but right now she was alone with her demons.

Sin Jin spent the night watching over her and now he would spend sunrise watching over her. It wasn't that he didn't think she couldn't take care of herself, she very much could. He still had to smile what that girl could do with a pool cue stick.

He had thought about going out and just sitting with her but somehow he didn't find it appropriate. This leg of the trip was personal to her in a way that he didn't or couldn't understand. It made him feel helpless for her.

If she had been any other woman he would have just marched right out there gathered her up. Pulling her tightly to his chest holding her until the fears were gone and the tears were tears of joy. But she wasn't like other women. She was a mixture of what could only be described as spirited and gentle of spirit.

Fingers of glowing golden light began reaching out to and spilling over her embracing her in warmth and light. She let her arms drop down to her side and she tilted her head back and skyward. Now she didn't feel so fearful of standing there on the concrete pad where the jail had once stood.

Sin Jin straightened from leaning against the wall. He didn't want Caitlin to think he had been watching over her the entire time even though he had. He had been awaken by the opening and closing of her door. He'd gotten up and followed her out here. Though he'd been cold and she was only a stone's throw or just across the dusty dirt road from the little motel he hadn't let her out of his sight. He was glad now he'd grabbed a jacket. It was chilly before sunrise. He was even more grateful for the hot cup of coffee he'd gotten from one of the kind cleaning ladies.

She was slowly turning now, as he pushed off to move towards her. She stopped her movement the sudden appearance of someone else had startled her. He stopped offering her a big goofy smile.

"Morning. It's kind of chilly, thought you might like some coffee." He offered her his untouched cup. Hoping all the while it wasn't already stone cold.

"It is kind of cool." She agreed slipping her finger tips from her pockets.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He couldn't help smile. The sun had given her a halo.

As an afterthought or perhaps it was his fathers and Dom's teaching he slid his jacket off. "Here you look cold."

He stepped in close into her personal space he knew. But he put the jacket around her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well we needed a reason for the FIRM to be involved in this somehow. So here's the reason. Oxford is just a character had some eslurs or electronic surveillance tapes. At the moment those aren't really important and probably won't be unless I get around to writing that story.

Of course Dom gets in a jab at Michael suggesting the FIRM has interest in old love. ~grins~ String automatically accuses Michael of using Cait and Sin Jin. He does actually try to discourage them.

Again the tapes really aren't that important they are just background noise at the moment.

Thanks for reviewing

* * *

Michael settled back into the chair by the hearth a cup of coffee in one hand a hand rolled cigar in the other. It was going to be a long night so he at least was going to be comfortable at Stringfellow Hawke's cabin.

"So far all we are really sure of is that Remy Masters is somewhere in the southern part of the United States. Quite possibly in Texas but he could possibly be as far away as South Carolina. He was of course the high school football captain. He has connections to Velma and Caitlin as well as her sister."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Great so we're looking at a love triangle?"

Michael chuckled then took a long drink from his coffee. "Hardly, Dominic."

"Well if the FIRM isn't involved for some 10 plus year old potential love triangle, then just exactly why are you interested then?" Hawke ask from the bar where he'd moved to pour himself a glass of wine.

"Remy Masters is shall we say on radar." Marella pitched in.

Strings brow rose. That could only ever mean one thing. "Michael you let. No you encouraged my brother and Caitlin to go out there and hunt down someone you have on radar. Now I want to know what he done and why you are using Cait as bait."

Michael settled his coffee on the table and put his cigar down as Marella handed him a thin manila file.

"Hawke, I did not encourage them. In fact I suggested Sin Jin steer Cait clear of this. But apparently Velma had shall we say already fired Caitlin up to the point there was no turning her away. And apparently whatever you said to her has only made her more determined. By the way you still haven't told us what you said to her. So what was it?"

Hawke only settled into his chair glaring at the white clad agent.

"If you must know." Marella began. "There is long standing rivalry between the O'Shannessy sisters and Velma Rhoades. Masters is an ex-boyfriend to Caitlin she appears to have lost interest in him. He on the other hand gained interested in her sister and then Ms. Rhoades took over from there."

Dom grinned. "So what you are saying is Cait, dumped his butt. Her sister picked him up and Ms. Rhoades come along and took advantage of him while he was still technically dating an O'Shannessy. Sounds like a case of boyfriend thief to me."

Hawke chuckled. "So why does the FIRM care about long ago tainted lust?"

Michael narrowed his one good eye at Hawke. "We believe Remy may be sitting on a gold mine of elsur or electronic surveillance tapes."

Dom perked up. "How the hell did that happen?"

Michael sighed it really was going to be a long night.

"So what you are saying is Master's just bought this place as is. Having no idea the house belonged to former member of the intelligence agency? And no one thought to clear the place out, before someone snapped it up?" It was nearing one in the morning and Hawke was a little cranky.

"Hawke, no one knew about Oxford's home away from home." Michael reminded him.

"He had two homes away from homes. Didn't anyone think to see if he had a three home away from home? And how the heck did he manage to get ahold of wiretap tapes?" Dom groused.

"We are still trying to determine that. But at the moment we just want to make sure that Masters hasn't taken anything.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: There is two parts here, Dom and String at the hangar and then Michael have a phone conversation with Sin Jin.

The comment about a left and turtles. Didn't detail it here but it should have been about the two of them arguing about a turtle in the middle of the road. Velma would have let it been run over, Caitlin on the other hand would risk her own life to save it.

The left- Caitlin is left handed. Don't know if anyone else noticed or not as is Saint John I do believe. Anyway the idea was to toy with him and her working out. Maybe he shows her how to work a mean left. We of course know she knows karate, but sometimes you just have to revert back to old school fighting. Maybe I can get that wrote in later.

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

"What do you think String?" Dom ask as he looped the tape around the bundle of wires one last time before snapping it loose.

String glanced up from the other side of the work bench. They had been hashing the FIRM's interest in Masters over since they arrived at the hangars.

"Well, I don't see any real danger, but we'll stay alert just in case another catfight breaks out."

Dom give a hearty belly laugh as the catfight comment brought back to mind what Sin Jin had informed all of them, just that morning. And it was all over a turtle in the middle of the road.

"You know we could always go check on them. Maybe even bring those two home before something blows up with Masters. And you know while we are on the subject. How the heck does someone just buy an ex-spy house and not know it the attic and basement is loaded with dangerous files, anyway."

String stopped his tinkering to look up at the older man. He was really serious about going and getting Cait and Sin Jin.

"Dom I think that was Oxford's fourth home away from home. Easy enough to get lost in the system, 'sides he was using an alias. And most people aren't too interested in the junk in the attic or basement"

Dominic worked silently adjusting wires and taping them together as he mentally let his mind wonder of how next to broach the subject of them maybe at least going and checking on Cait and Sin Jin again.

String was tinkering with the small armament debating silently as well how to go about checking on Cait and Sin Jin. Something kept nagging at him that Caitlin was going to end up getting a raw end in this deal. Maybe it was just the fact she had went back to Pope County. It had to hold some disturbing memories for Cait. No it was more than that, he also felt like Velma was using her.

"Momma Mia." Came Dom's gruff Italian complaint. "String, I almost forgot." Dom glanced at his watch before going on. "I got a quick flight over to Vegas. Listen you hear from Sin Jin tell him watch out for those lefts. Eh! And remind him to keep our girl outta trouble. I don't want to have get her out of jail, she's too nice for that."

String had to laugh if only to himself at Dominic Santini fading rant as he was rushing out the hangar door. He shook his head and leaned back over to his tinkering. But Dom was right they needed to go get their girl and Sin Jin out.

* * *

"Michael."

"Sin Jin."

There was no courtesy greeting between the two men as the phone connection was made. They just simply spoke the others name getting straight to the point.

"We finally left Pope County."

"How is she?"

There was a barely audible click that both men picked up on immediately.

"Oh she's great talking about the horn toads and prairie dogs."

Michael smiled as he thought about reptiles and rodents.

"So where will you be vacationing next?"

Sin Jin was so glad Michael could think of this as a vacation. He personally had a couple different phrases he'd rather use, but decided against it.

"Ah we'll go where ever the wind blows us." Sin Jin responded.

"Morning Cait." Sin Jin greeted Caitlin as she ambled through his open door.

Caitlin's cheery voice brought a smile to Michael.

"I just wanted to let you know, I am going for an early run. Think Velma is going with me."

In jeans and a tee shirt, Sin Jin thought. That was going to be hot. Velma on the other hand appeared making up for Caitlin's over dressing. Sin Jin had to do a double take. The shorts were short and the shirt he was almost certain had been painted on.

He leaned forward looking for shoes briefly forgetting he had Michael on call. "You ladies want me to join you?"

Caitlin was quick with a nah. Velma on the other hand was ready to pounce but was quickly derailed as Caitlin looped her arm through Velma's effectively pulling her away before she could sway Sin Jin into joining them.

"We'll be okay. Not like there is anything to get into out there." Caitlin was already calling over her shoulder.

"Sin Jin how is the situation?" Michael dove straight into questioning.

Sin Jin didn't respond right away. He just thought about the situation. It was rocky. He had spent most of his free time dodging advancements from Velma.

"Well?" Michael repeated.

Sin Jin cleared his throat. "Well first of all I would like to say Velma is serious about those rings in the back of the Bronco."

"What?" Michael paused recalling now what Sin Jin had told them before he left. He decided to dodge that bullet instead of swatting at it.

"How is she with Caitlin?"

Sin Jin thought about Caitlin. She'd been getting the raw end of the deal this entire trip. If anyone noticed Caitlin, Velma saw to it that she belittled her or found some other way to put her down.

"Do we need to pull her out?" Michael ask. He was getting impatient with Sin Jin seeing he wasn't answering any of his questions.

"No. I think Caitlin needs to see this one all the way through or at least until- Velma gets bored or."

"Or until things get dangerous." Michael picked up the thread.

"Yeah, something like that." Sin Jin agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Things are coming to ahead. When I started with caves as a plot idea I didn't realize a lot of states do not have caves. I know Texas does but I just kind of glossed over that. Texas was far too important for other things. Now my reasoning behind staying in country and in the southern part of the United States thought it would be fun, play a little with locations, landmarks, and history.

Also would like to point out how String just felt something was wrong with Dom in _Bite of the Jackal_. I think in _Hunted_ he felt something was up with Cait and Robert but he just could put his finger on it. Or maybe he was slightly jealous? Hmm… No I need to stay focused here. I think he's come to have that sense about Caitlin too. So I think that explains his short snappiness when they do hear from them. Maybe he just hasn't really realized it yet with her?

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Cabin:

The small group of four sat around the fireplace. Michael and Marella sat on the couch several manila files lay before them on the coffee table. Michael was holding one reading the cover sheet of it.

Dominic Santini sat in the comfortable overstuffed chair he'd finally managed to steal away from Tet who now lay in the floor glaring occasionally at Dominic when not stealing chance glances up Marella's dress.

Stringfellow Hawke had a straight back chair pulled up next to the coffee table but he didn't seem to stay in it very long at a time. He spent more of his time pacing, glaring out the window, or just down right ignoring the other three.

He could feel it. It started in the pit of his stomach and inched outward into his bones. The feeling it didn't feel like it was Sin Jin. No it felt like Caitlin was in trouble. He looked at his watch again. Why the hell hadn't Sin Jin already called.

Damn he sworn under his breath as he poured himself a small tumbler of liquor, why hadn't Sin Jin called them. Maybe he'd just go get the Lady and go get Caitlin and Sin Jin himself. And let the Firm deal with their flub up them damn selves.

Dominic looked from the satellite phone set up to the angry young man. He knew String was worried to death about Caitlin and Sin Jin. He hadn't talked Caitlin since they had left and he only heard from Sin Jin every two or three days.

"Excuse me." Dom stood up settling his stack of files back on the coffee table before making with his way over to where String was. Dom picked up a cut glass tumbler turning it in his large meaty hands.

String sighed, knowing full well Dom had something on his mind. He looked up at the older man, waiting on what was sure to be some speech about being patient and all that other flap.

But the phone rung before Dom could get started. Not giving it time to trill again String grabbed it up.

"_Where the hell are you?"_ He snapped out not bothering with hello or anything else.

Caitlin leaned back from the phone eyeing it. She'd expected or at least she'd hoped to get a kinder greeting than that. After the day she'd had she sure hoped she would have. Maybe she should have just called her mother and been done with it.

"_Well?"_ String snarled into the receiver just before flipping the phone system to speaker com.

Caitlin bit back a tear, wrinkled her nose and mentally pushed up her sleeves. She was fixing to unload on his butt. If he wanted to be snappy she could be too.

"_Good evening to you to. __**Stringfellow Hawke**__. Oh no we are just fine thank you for asking. Yes the weather has been great. And how is everyone else?" _

She turned shoving the receiver into Sin Jin's chest and stalked behind the bathroom door.

"Cait?" String ask his voice softening.

Sin Jin eyed the phone. She must not have gotten the reception she wanted or needed.

"I'm flattered you care." Sin Jin teased recognizing the softening of his brothers voice that he used when he was talking to a female he had some sort of interest in. "You can call me Sin Jin."

"Smart ass." String shot back regaining some of his anger he had just moments before Cait shot him down.

"What the hell is going on? Why haven't you called? What did you do to Cait."

"Would you like me to put Miss Ma'am back on, I can you know. Then you can apologize to her yourself." Sin Jin ask.

String groaned rubbing at the back of his neck. This was not going well at all. "Just tell me what happened?"

"Us." Michael corrected.

Sin Jin let out a breath. "Hang on sec," Sin Jin spoke into the receiver. "Cait want to tell them?"

There was a muffled "Hell no."

"Ah, come on why don't you hang out here, Michaels there too." There was an inaudible reply. "Okay, could I ask where you going. I mean." They heard Cait cut him off saying something but again couldn't make it out other than to know she sounded pissed.

"Change your mind, you can have my room and I will sleep in the truck." Sin Jin called to her as the door opened and snapped shut.

Moving the receiver back to his ear Sin Jin spoke. "Bad couple days."

"Do we need to come get you?" It was Dom's voice.

Sin Jin responded quickly. "No, Caitlin needs to finish this one."

"Look Sin Jin just tell us what is happening and let us decide if you need an extraction." String replied as he moved around mentally putting things in order as to how and where they would take the Lady.

"String listen to me. No this is a female rivalry. They need to sort it out between themselves. Look this isn't something that just started. This goes all the way back to high school for these ladies. Albeit I admit it was rekindled when Velma showed up at the hangars. Things are just a little tense right now. There isn't any danger, trust me." Sin Jin added knowing it irked String but it would put him at ease too. This after all was conformation coming from one brother to another. It wasn't exactly like saying trust me; it was actually something that ran deeper between the two brothers that most other people couldn't understand.

"So Sin Jin?" It was Michael speaking. "What happened that has Caitlin upset?"

Sin Jin slumped down against the head of the bed after looking out his door to make sure Caitlin was still in the gym working out like she said she would.

"Michael it has been a hellish couple of days involving more damn states and their caves than I ever care to remember after this trip is over with."

"Caves?" The word echoed through Stringfellow Hawkes mountain hideaway cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I just want to go on a put a heads up here, so within the next chapter or two there is going to be a bit of a suggestive piece. It is very brief but still it may offend someone so will put warning on exact chapter soon as it is done.

I think Caitlin here kind going off, is her. She gonna rush on and get it said or else.

And on a final note for the Cait/ String fans. I promise if I can get some down time I will start one where, well okay I can't promise they end up together happily ever after but they will definitely share some time together. A little exploration shall we say.

Thank you for reviews

* * *

"Caves?" The word echoed through Stringfellow Hawkes mountain hideaway cabin.

"Caves?" Michael cast his gaze around to find Marella. She'd only just mentioned that little tidbit yesterday morning. He hadn't really been too worried about it, until now.

Marella stepped forward. She inhaled deeply preparing for a long winded explanation of why this hadn't been mentioned up until now.

String eyed her, with all the interest of a child still hell bent on doing what he wanted just as soon as the lecture was over. He drove the point home by going on and collecting his jacket all the while keeping her in his line of sight.

Well she thought to herself at least he was at least pretending to be interested in what she had to say.

"Look Marella, if you know something how about sharing it, now." String's patience was wearing thin.

Marella shot him a dirty look before turning to the coffee table and collecting a few folders. When she turned around she flicked her dress away from Tet but said nothing about the dog looking.

She began. "It seems Mr. Remy Masters is into spelunking at least in an amateur sense. He will do the guided tour; inquire if they offer other options of exploration that the regular public doesn't get involved it. If so and the wait isn't terribly long he will hang around."

"Spelunking?" It was Dom asking.

Marella nodded. "It is known by several different terms. Spelunking, potholing."

"In plain English it is just caving?" Dom grinned.

Marella flashed him a smile, the first she'd had since they had arrived. "Yes."

"So Sin Jin what does this have to do with Caitlin, Velma, and yourself?" String had turned back to the speaker phone leaning in toward it willing his brother to tell him, what was going on.

Sin Jin sighed, hang on a second.

The sound of the receiver being pulled against something resounded softly through the room. Then they heard Sin Jin speaking to someone. It was only snatches of conversation but they knew it was Caitlin he was talking to by the way he was speaking to her.

"Okay, well the offer still stands you are welcome to have my room and I can sleep in the truck. Or floor." He teased to the resounding yelp of Caitlin telling him no and that she'd rather sleep in a stable than force anyone to share potential space with Velma.

Sin Jin eyed her retreating form as he brought the phone back up to his ear. "Wow. She's still wound a little tight."

"Little tight?" Dom ask.

"And another thing." Caitlin had made a round of her room and looped back through to the open door the connected Sin Jin and the ladies rooms.

"She's bad business. I am telling you, Sin Jin. She's just out to put another notch on her lipstick case. You really shouldn't get involved with her. She's just…" Caitlin blushed throwing her hands up. "Look just don't let her hurt you."

She was chewing her bottom lip. A cute nervous habit Sin Jin thought. She was also angry and upset. So this is what String meant when she gets off on a rant. One word came to mind, motherly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't.. No I don't mean to..pry." She was apologizing now for expressing her views.

Sin Jin sworn to himself he was going to go home and ring his little brothers neck for putting him into this mess and if she started crying well…. He couldn't stand for a woman to cry and neither could String. But they both handled that differently.

He looked up and she was gone again and the door was almost shut.

"Sin Jin." Michael spoke.

He eyed the door a moment more, before acknowledging the others.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay what keeps eating at Cait is Velma just continually throws herself at Sin Jin. Even at the expense of others, including children. Might have to explore the cave thing a bit more, with just the guys talking amongst themselves. Seeing I edited this down. Mainly because of the next chapter.

Thank you for reviews.

* * *

Sin Jin began recounting all the proceedings starting with the Highway patrol approaching her. They knew The HP offered her a position. They also knew her mood seemed to change along about this time as well. But maybe it was visiting old graves, as Dom had dubbed it.

Sin Jin had gone on to info them they had trekked all the way to Louisiana through the Quarters searching for Masters. They always just seemed to have missed him. They eventually went through Mississippi which had been highly uneventful until they hit Alabama, which was where they were currently.

Sin Jin had informed them, they had toured a lot of Alabama, seeing some of the old relic's Dom had seen when they were new. They had even been to the Tuskegee Airfield. Then there were all the damn caves.

They had toured the Desoto Caverns, in Talladega County. Sin Jin did let it be known he was a little sore they didn't him go to the race track while they were there.

From there they headed further upstate to yet another set of caves known as Cathedral Caverns, in Marshall County. He informed them yet again they had just missed Masters, but he did get in a little fishing after talking to some of the locals who said there was catfish as big as Volkswagens in the waters of the Guntersville Lake. Sadly the only thing he managed to catch was a couple green heads, and two snakes one of which had two legs and very stick hands when it came to Caitlin's purse.

After they left Marshall County empty handed they headed to yet another cavern on Velma's list of underground wonders.

Sin Jin grumbled about Russell Cave repeatedly bringing up the fact it had species of scorpions that are found nowhere else in the world, not to mention some of the larger timber rattlers he'd had the displeasure of meeting. He personally wasn't afraid of them so much as he'd been bitten on more than one occasion by scorpions in Vietnam. The snakes were a different story it was just principal.

They had called it a night deciding to settle in some little one horse town called Mentone, he wasn't sure if they were still in Alabama or if they had actually landed in Georgia but the weather was nice, the girls even nicer, with that just so southern twang. Caitlin seemed to blend right in and Velma was enjoying the native males.

Sin Jin did feel somewhat sorry for them, but there was no way in hell he was double dating with Velma, unless Caitlin was involved and she had opted out wanting to try stream wading for Trout or _just plain ol' regular fishing_ as she had quoted it. He did think someone_, besides him_, needed to tell her to catch something she really should put bait on the end of her hook.

The following morning Velma had finally after much pouting talked them into going through a final set of caverns known as Sequoyah Caverns. Sin Jin had to admit all the caverns seemed to off the beaten path but this one was really off the beaten path with it one lane bridges and dirt road.

Upon arriving though he had to admit it was a fairly nice place with spacious grounds a picnic area, small free flowing steam, old homestead houses, and an array of animals. The buffalo had to take the cake, according to Sin Jin. But Caitlin was in love with the peacock, she had gone on about the tasteful display of his feathers as he strutted around an uninterested female.

Her comment _"nice see the fella chase the girl for a change." _Had made_ Sin_ Jin choked on his water. He wasn't sure who that jab was for but it was definitely a jab.

Sin Jin went on to inform them Velma was still her same old flirty self as they admired the single room cabin. He didn't bother to go into detail but the others had become well aware of her suggestive advancements towards him.

They had begun the tour of the caverns with several other people. The group probably totaled 20 people. There were about eight children in the group. At about half way through the tour they were admiring the large reflecting pools of water. The guide was just informing them how deep the Glass Lake was, when a splash rippled the water and someone began screaming.

Caitlin had already ducked between the railings and ask Velma to just hold her hand so she could stretch out and grab the kid in the water. It had started out okay, but hadn't ended so well. Cait had just grabbed the kid's collar pulling his head out of the water when Velma swore she slipped.

"So before Sin Jin could react Velma was clinging to him like a wet blanket. And apparently she got worse." Dom repeated.

"Yeah, but gotta hand it to him. Sounds like he kept his cool pushed her off and managed to help Caitlin get the panicking kid out of the water." Michael added.

String sat still sulking into the bottom of a crystal tumbler. "She wants his attention; she'd have gone in after the kid herself." String finally spoke.

"Hey, now you know our Cait, didn't do it for anyone's attention." Dom groused.

String had to smile no their Caitlin didn't do it for the attention. _She didn't think like that. In fact Sin Jin said she was thoroughly ashamed for having fallen in. All she wanted to do was disappear._ Another thought come to mind of her guilt over getting Sin Jins leather jacket wet. He wondered _why she was so hard on herself. It was a jacket it would dry. No one had been seriously hurt._

"No Dom. She didn't." String agreed.

"So?" It was Michael who spoke bringing them all back on topic.

"I think we should at least fly out east, just in case." It was Dom speaking exactly what String had been thinking all night long.

"I agree but," Michael paused for effect.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: WARNING! WARNING! This is a suggestive piece. I left the racy paragraphs in Italic so you really don't have to read over it, if this bothers you. I think I have it coming off as sounding Harlequin Romance, which I wanted it more intense to show what sort of person Velma is, but this will have to do.

Would like to thank my readers and reviewers for following along on this twisted little adventure.

Again thank you.

* * *

_Holy lips, of fire. That was the only way he could describe the press of her lips to different parts of his body. His back must surely be blistered. _

_He let his hands slide down the length of her back, his palms now resting dangerous at her hips. She nuzzled in a little closer at his throat willing him to do his wickest to her. He didn't give her the response she wanted._

_She arched her back pressing her chest further into his naked muscular chest. A little moan escaped her as his fingers inched across the lower front of her body._

"_Please." She whined._

_His fingers danced slowly southward. Her mouth parted, letting escape silent pleas for release. His mouth moved to hers capturing and silencing any and all sounds that tried to escape her. _

_A soft gasp finally escaped her as in one fluid motion he swept her up standing with her body against his. Just as swiftly he had her down, pinned against the bed. He was whispering to her, his unshaven chin scraping against her soft freckled jaw line. "Kaitlyn, I've wanted to do this a very long time."_

_His fingers were pushing her under garments away, as his body tensed and arched with desire to pleasure her and let her pleasure him. _

_Pressing burrowing, the feeling was….._

* * *

Caitlin's eyes widened then narrowed to deadly slits, as she tossed the book away to an open fireplace but instead it bounced off Sin Jin Hawke whom she hadn't noticed.

"Oh, come on. You winged me. Miss Ma'am." He half teased scooping up the book she'd just hit him with.

She didn't respond.

"Hey Caitlin, you okay?" Sin Jin clearly saw something in Caitlin's expression that worried him.

She stood bolt upright looking for the entire world like she'd just been informed there was going to be a strip search and some low life cowboy was performing it.

He'd seen her embarrassed, but this went beyond embarrassment. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was panicky.

"Hey, come on let's get you outside and into some fresh air." Sin Jin was at her side now.

"No. No, I'm okay. I just got little mad, at.. Well Velma.. It's nothing." Caitlin tried to figure out how to tell Sin Jin without sounding like a complete prude what had scared her and pissed her off in the same breath.

Sin Jin smiled. "Sure you're okay?" Though he was wasn't buying into her nod.

Sin Jin flipped the book up looking at the title and the author _**Kaitlyn's Rough Rider'**_ by _Melva Hoaders_, then letting his gaze slid sideways to Caitlin. He couldn't recall ever seeing anything like this in Caitlin's hands as reading material. Albeit, he wasn't with her every second of the day, but even at the cabin, if she didn't have one of her own books she simply borrowed one off Strings shelf. In fact when she'd had to stay hid out for a while at his apartment Caitlin had went for his classic _**The Count of Monte Cristo**_

"I'm fine really and I think that's Velma's book." She pointed sheepishly at the book he held.

Just a quick couple of lines from inside the book confirmed what Sin Jin had already suspected. In fact it left him somewhat embarrassed as well. He'd hate to know what happened in the middle of the book if page three was that steamy already.

"Hey, come on why don't we get some fresh air anyway?" Sin Jin offered tossing the offending book on Velma's bed all the while guiding Caitlin towards the door. He needed some fresh cool air too. He'd never admit it, but that book scared the hell out of him for Caitlin. He hadn't felt anger flash through his soul like that in a long time. He wondered again exactly who, Melva Hoaders was, and how she could possibly put a woman in such situations, never mind that it was just supposed to be fiction.

It made him think of Velma and the way she'd come onto him, in the pool and then again at other compromising times. She made him want to curl up naked with freshly sharpened double edge sword.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Well it has taken me a while again. But I am hoping to wrap this up shortly. I would like to thank everyone that has read along, liked, or reviewed.

* * *

Michael, Marella, and String looked on as Dominic Santini patiently and with gentleness of voice talked to Caitlin O'Shannessy.

"Look, honey." He paused and listened as she spilt her guts a little more. "Sweet heart, he isn't worth it."

Hmmp. He glared at String indicating he had failed in an epic manner when it came to a very upset Caitlin.

Michael had to smile as he thought that was a prod at String that he wasn't going to get to talk to and comfort a very upset Caitlin. He probably wouldn't do that well anyway, unless he had his Stradivarius cello.

"I know." Dom cooed into the phone. "Well okay maybe not the same, but still, it's rough."

String chuckled, figuring Caitlin had shot him down.

"Look honey, at least you didn't run him down. Well I am sure you would have liked to right about then, but you didn't."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Caitlin's voice had rung out over the phone loud enough for even Michael and Marella to overhear.

A brow shot up and then String just dropped his head. He sure was glad it was Dom that was going to have to smooth this one over.

Dominic turned glaring at String. "No honey, just some people a little unsure."

"Of me." She sobbed into the phone.

"No! No, sweetheart." Dom shot String another dirty look.

"No honey, they don't think they are worthy of you, is all."

There was silence and Dominic wasn't sure if Caitlin was still there or not.

He finally heard a faint sound, like a phone cord being twisted.

"Dom?"

"I'm here Cait."

"Thank you!"

"Aw you're welcome sweetheart."

Sin Jin pulled the phone back and eyed it before letting his gaze settle on Caitlin's form fading through a doorway. He was getting this a lot lately.

"Dom." Sin Jin spoke.

"Eh, where's Caitlin?" Dom inquired hoping everything was alright.

"She's here somewhere. I just got in. She handed me the phone. She ah, okay?"

"You know she found Master's?" Dom grumbled.

Sin Jin winced as far as he was considered that was still a sore subject for him.

"Oh yes, Masters was Owl drunk, decided he liked looks of Cait from behind and well… yeah."

"What?" Dom gapped.

"Oh they tied up right in the middle of the lobby. Telling you Dom, I had to pull her off him. She was beatin' daylights out of him, well before she ever knew he was Masters. And that was all from him trying to feel her up."

Sin Jin dabbed at a slip in his lip. He was fairly certain the blow that caused it had come from Caitlin but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Oh, hang on Caitlin's back."

Something transpired between Sin Jin and Caitlin and then she took the phone.

"Hi Dom."

She sounded calmer now.

"I'm here Cait."

"Dom... I'm ready to come home."

Dom broke loose with a hearty chuckle. The first one since the phone call had started 20 minutes early with String and Caitlin and then it had flipped to Dom talking to Caitlin to calm her down.

"Leave the travel to us."

"We're ready to come home." Sin Jin added.

"You got it." Dom trademark gapped tooth grin was in full swing.

Well Michael mouthed.

String chuckled as he headed out to start closing the hangar down. "They're ready to come home. Dom I think this trip we need The Lady."

"Okay well here's Sin Jin." Caitlin handed the phone off. As she glanced around the room, neither had seen Velma since Caitlin had found Masters or rather Masters had found her.

Saint John give Dom their location and filled Dom in on some of the stuff Caitlin hadn't said. Sure were other things left to be said. But he hoped Caitlin would come around and talk about them soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I forgot in previous posts to actually point out that I used a lot of actually locations and landmarks from Alabama. It just kind of worked out that way. Didn't mean for it to but once I got started with the cave theme I discovered not ever state has one. Grumble grumble.

So Alabama was picked for this purpose and well the state did produce the Tuskegee Airmen, there are several old relics or were anchored at the gulf. Fun to poke at Dom just a little, will have to explore that later. Not to mention the Talladega Speedway and Desoto Caverns are nearby.

The deal with the other caves, they aren't that far apart. I mean they are, but an adventurous soul could hit them in a day. Would like to point out in favor of Russell Cave they do actually boast species of scorpions found nowhere else in the world. Makes me so not want to go there anymore. Lol

Would also like to talk a little about Sequoyah Caverns, sadly I discover they are closing this fall, kind of heartbreaking for a community I would have to say. September Labor day I believe is what my source said.

Would also like to say best my knowledge the cave does have looking glass waters, but they really aren't that deep, just a little fiction.

And I suppose last is Desoto Park also located in Alabama. They have a lot of falls as I understand and swimming holes. Would also like to say apparently you can fly fish here. It just seems like something Saint John would do, so I included it.

I think Caitlin would feel more at home here, as the southern people in this region just seem to have a friendly attitude that she would understand and could relate too. I will put it to you like this; think of her momma multiplied into all these people. They would scold her putting herself in danger, but in the same instance they would encourage her.

Okay well if you've made it past all my babbling to here. Thank you for reading, reviewing and just tagging along.

There is one more chapter possibly two if I need to do the epilogue separate. Depends on how the next chapter decides it wants to unfold.

* * *

Caitlin stepped from the front office after speaking with some of the locals. The frail old man shook his head. "No hun, no one's seen that woman since." His smile grew. Caitlin felt her face flush. He leaned a little further forward over the counter, letting his voice drop to a harsh whisper. "Since that little spit fire strawberry blonde unleashed a bad case whoop ass on that jack as- er. Pardon language ma'am. I mean since that owl drunk idiot went grabbed that sweet little lady."

Caitlin turned away even more flushed, well either the old fellow finally realized she'd been the one in the fight or he remembered his Southern manners. She sighed she was going to miss this place and the southernism. She kind of thought Saint John might actually miss it too. He'd suddenly spent a lot of time fly fishing at the Desoto State Park. Most of it was to avoid Velma but she had to wonder for just an instant if it had anything to do with some of the locals.

She shrugged her shoulders heading back to the shared rooms and wondered now if Sin Jin had figured it out. She should have known. But she was she to blind to see it or naïve. What of Michael and Marella. Now she was smart. She probably already knew. It embarrassed her just to think about it now.

It took her actually having to read a few pages of the book to get it. No it took a longer than that. It had to sink in. She felt like such a fool. She really needed someone to talk to right now. Dom would perfect, but she really didn't want the rest of them to know how foolish she'd been, buying into Velma's sob story Remy had run off with her precious emerald ring.

The entire time Velma had been using them, all of them to work up another book. Melva Hoaders indeed. It was simply Velma Rhoades rearranged. So she's an author, but she had to use real people in her erotic tales. Nothing ever transpired with Remy anyway and if she wrote one about her sister. There would be hell to pay.

Come to think of it, she'd only let Remy, kiss- kiss her what twice? Nope there had never, ever been any sensual love affairs with him.

* * *

Caitlin unlocked her door stepping into a nearly dark room. Flipping a light on, she called out to Saint John. The only response she received was dust molts dancing about the room.

Moving to the dividing door she called out to Saint John again giving it a tap for good measure. She thought she heard something. Without thinking she swung the door open.

She was too stunned to react at first. It took Saint John to provoke her to action.

"_Caitlin.. Damn do something_."

"Yeah Cait –lynn do something. Wanta join in?" Velma slipped from beside the bed, after checking Saint John's cuff one last time.

He jerked against it straining taunt muscles not only in his arm but across his bare chest as well.

"We were just going play slap and tickle." Velma purred.

A very flushed Caitlin glanced at Saint John. He shook his head. It gave her some assurance that it wasn't what it was meant to look like.

Velma eyed Caitlin then flicked her gaze back to Saint John. "Well you know if you can't get the one you want. There's a brother trussed up. So maybe the substitution will as equally gratifying. I was just about to find out. Care to join me?"

Caitlin let her eyes go to slits as she watched Velma go for Saint John's belt buckle.

"Get out." Caitlin warned. It was softly spoken almost like she was afraid to respond.

Velma ignored her.

Saint John struggled with the cuff. He wasn't a willing participant in this. He tried to push Velma away with his free hand. This only thrilled Velma that much more.

Things came to a sudden halt at the sound of a gun slide chambering a round. "_**Get the hell out."**_ Caitlin stood with her service weapon out and tipped up.

"Cait-lynn." Velma whined.

"Now." Caitlin growled. Not letting her glare waver from Velma.

When the door clicked shut behind Velma. Caitlin finally let the breath out she'd been holding.

"Got to tell you Caitlin." Saint John rattled the cuff still trying to wiggle out of it. "I was a little more than worried."

* * *

Saint John let the borrowed jeep easily bounce over another turf row gone back to nature. He let his eyes only slide briefly to Caitlin who apparently was still distraught over him having been trussed up as Velma liked to put it.

She turned looking at him. He could see her fist balled so tight the knuckles were white. "Sin Jin, I'm sorry. I didn't think about her…." She let her words trail off as he shook his head. Her inwards were just churning into knots. She couldn't believe she'd screwed one simply task up. She had let Saint John be put in danger.

He brought the jeep to a stop hoping Michael or String would radio again. He even flicked a menacing glare at the old two-way but he felt the radio didn't notice or care.

To Caitlin he offered up a smile. "Hey it's not your fault. I made mistake, I let my guard down. So she duped us both."

Caitlin nodded , before she spoke. "But I should have never agreed to come of this harebrained trip I put you in a serious danger."

"Hey." Saint John cut her off before her blush got any redder or he figure could his. "It's alright. We got out of it all okay."

He let the old jeep start rolling again edging toward a tree line to what was supposed to be an open field before coming to a swimming gorge. He just hoped that local had known what she was talking about when she told him there would be about a 10 acre clearing before coming to the gorge.

Just as the nose of the jeep broke from the tree line he heard the thwack of rotor blades and the old radio cracked to life.

"There's her truck." Caitlin pointed towards the pick-up.

Saint John keyed the mic as he eased fully into the clearing seeing and hearing both Air Wolf and Archangel's helicopter.

"If that isn't the most beautiful sight." Sin Jin spoke into the mic.

"Flattery will only get you so far." Dominic teased back.

Michael responded as well. "A ride home, if you have good news."

But it was Stringfellow Hawke who put Saint John back on high alert.

"Sin Jin …. Cait near …the gorge."

"What?" Sin Jin keyed the mic again.

The receiving ability of the old two way was terrible.

"String, I don't think he go all of that." Dom said.

Dom stole one more quick glance at the monitor showing a frocking Velma and Masters in the water below, apparently helicopters arriving hadn't interrupted her ambition. And though Masters appeared somewhat disturbed it wasn't enough for him to try hard enough to stop Velma.

"Caitlin does not need to catch sight of any of that. She might actually do something she will regret."

String glanced back over his shoulder at Dom and was about to respond when Michael radioed them. That comment would have to wait.

"Hawke can you make signal with them? I can't get through to Saint John."

"No we'll just have to go PA."

* * *

The jeep was just rolling to a stop next to the truck as both helicopters swung around looking for safe landing areas.

String flicked the open air speaker on. "Sin Jin, keep her there, don't let Caitlin.." He let his words die middle sentence as he watched helpless.

"Damn too late." Dom swore.

Caitlin had realized Velma wasn't in the truck and neither was Remy. She had been played again. Large hot angry tears stung her eyes then her cheeks.

She snapped her buckle loose. She was headed straight to the gorge through the high grass, holes, small wild shrubs, poison oak, and all.

"Do something." It was Michael's voice over their headsets.

"_Damn it_, Michael I am trying but I can't exactly sit this Lady any damn where I please. _And laying down fire isn't an option, that's Caitlin down there." _

Michael knew in an instant he was right. He just didn't want to see Caitlin hurt. She had after all grown on him to the point where he'd have taken her under his protection in a heartbeat if not for the other three men in her life.

"_Damn."_ Michael muttered as Marella swung around the same as Hawke had done, to where they would all have a front row seat to what was about to unfold.

"_**Sin Jin**_, do something." Hawke called out over the PA as the Lady touched down settling now comfortably against the old abandon farmers field.

Saint John was doing something as he snatched his seat buckle loose. He was praying he could get her stopped before she got to the edge. He from near personal experience knew what Velma was all about.

He heard Dom's voice as his feet hit the ground. "Don't let her near the gorge."

He muttered to himself, how easy that sounded but they weren't the one's having to give chase across an old abandoned field growing back up weeds, briars, tress, and poison sumac. He could already feel the imaginary welts forming, but he knew he'd be alright as long as he didn't handle any of the sumac trees.

Luckily for him because he tall and long legged he was gaining on Caitlin. In fact he was close enough to grab her, and then she stumbled. He had just caught hold of her. He felt her going down and gravity being what it was it took him along too. Saint John just pulled Caitlin into a covering embrace the best he could as the both went down.

For those watching it was all in slow motion.

His knee hit first followed by his side and back. He groaned, as her body impacted against his. It wasn't that she was heavy, it was just the sudden force, it also didn't help that she was flailing around trying her level best to get loose from him.

"_**Caitlin."**_ Her name was spoken so sharply for a moment she could have sworn it was String speaking to her when he was at his wits end. For a fleeting second she wondered.

"_Calm down, these rocks hurt_." Saint John grabbed a wrist before she whacked him.

Someone grabbed her up from behind untangling her from Saint John who was struggling to get to his feet.

String pulled Caitlin against himself. He noted her breath heaving her chest up and down, her fight clearly far from being gone. Saint John stood favoring a knee. He groaned mentally swearing he was retiring. He was getting too old for this.

"_Caitlin hon'_." Saint John's own breaths coming in bursts. "You really don't want to do this. Let's just walk away now. Okay?"

"Sin Jin's right." String added. "Come on lets go. Dom has done nothing but worried me to death since you have been gone."

"_**No."**_ Caitlin snapped pulling loose from Strings embrace."

Already Saint John was stepping closer to block Caitlin, when Michael, Marella, and Dom finally arrived.

"_Exactly what did I teach you two boys, that you suddenly forgot_?" Dominic sounded pissed.

Dom eyed them. He was serious. He wasn't just soothing Caitlin's hurt feelings. "_Man handling, a girl. Sin Jin you know better_."

String and Saint John had both let Caitlin go, they had this conversation once before with Dom. They both stole a glance at the other letting something silently passing between each other.

Caitlin tipped her head up looking at all of them. Defiance had clearly taken the sweet innocent Cait, they knew away.

"Velma started this, now I am gonna finish it."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry, thought I had already posted this piece. Anyway thank you to my readers/ reviewers. Just the epilogue to go.

* * *

"Velma started this, now I am gonna finish it." A comment none of them really wanted to hear at that moment, but what were they to do.

Caitlin flicked her service weapon from behind her back. She looked at it and then handed it to Marella. "I won't need this."

Saint John eyed Marella. "I don't care if we suddenly fall under attack by the entire damn Russian army don't you dare give that back to her, at least not today and maybe for a couple months down the road."

They in turn watched as Caitlin stalked away with a cool purposeful stride towards Velma's pickup.

"Ahm String you didn't leave the keys in the Lady did you?" Saint John only half-jokingly inquired. He knew full well there were no keys to the Lady. But he had a sudden feeling Caitlin was about to rain down her own form of justice, and he hoped it didn't involve the Lady's fire power.

"You two, what were you thinking?" Dom groused. "And you Sin Jin, you could have hurt Caitlin. Tackling her like that."

_"Tackling_! Dom I'd like to point out everyone was suggesting including you I keep her away from the gorge. And I didn't tackle her. She tripped and I fell with her. 'Sides I got the raw end of the deal. My knee hurts, shoulders bruised._ Ah hell… She's headed to the Lady._" Saint John groaned as all eyes swiveled in the direction of Caitlin.

"What'd she get out of the truck?" String inquired.

"Looked like a book." Michael replied.

"Anyone going to bother heading her off?" Saint John inquired taking a few steps in the direction of the Lady and Caitlin.

String stepped up beside him. "You said let them sort it out."

"Not like that." Saint John shot back.

Saint John started to move towards Caitlin again but String pulled him back.

They watched as she leaned into the Lady.

"Now what do you suppose she's up to?" Dom inquired.

"I hope there isn't a spare gun in there." Michael drawled.

Looks were exchanged as they waited to see what Caitlin was retrieving.

She slid back out of the helicopter.

* * *

As she neared them Michael tried to talk to her. "Caitlin you really don't want to do this. Let's just go. All the files have been retrieved and Masters doesn't appear to know anything."

Caitlin flicked a look at Michael. "It isn't what you think."

Her face showed hints of pink flush creeping across cheeks that became brighter as String took the book from her hand and looked at it and the compact disc she had so carefully tucked in there.

She reached to take it back as suddenly it registered for everyone what the book was all about.

String actually flushed a little. _**"Caitlin**?"_ He'd spoke her name a little more forceful than he meant too.

She straightened her back and stepped up to String to go toe to toe. She shoved a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

String couldn't help but smile, he'd seen her, this angry only once. He'd been on the other side of the law and bars.

"Nothing ever happened." She tapped the novel with a fingertip.

"He let a smile crack and spread. That was the girl he'd had experienced a sudden overwhelming flood of emotions towards back in a Texas jail cell.

"I know." He placed the book and compact disc into her hand.

She turned with purpose in her stride as she headed towards the gorge flicking her hair up into a ponytail.

* * *

Masculine chuckles reverberated in cockpit of Air Wolf. As three men reflected the way Caitlin O'Shannessy had handled Velma and Masters.

"I tell you what, String. I have a renewed respect for that feisty girl. She rocks." Saint John was still chucking.

Dom grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, she is something else isn't she? Any other woman would have opened fire on those two, but not our Caitlin."

"Have to admit watching those pages of manuscript raining down into the gorge was the highlight of my day." Dom chuckled.

"The cow itch was a wonderful touch. I mean there were big orange blossoms just floating down there in the water with those two now that was funny." Saint John added.

"I think it was funny Cait standing there, wagging that compact disc over the edge shouting at Velma. Telling her it was better than an x-ray machine. That it would show everything." String chipped in.

* * *

"You know what it was really all about?" Saint John spoke as he turned his gaze from the side window.

Dom made some rumblings from the back that he wasn't really clear what it was all about and String admitted he suspected what was going on but wanted conformation.

Saint John cracked a grin. "That manuscript wasn't just the tales of our trek across the southern half of most of the United States. Velma was penning a book and using-"

Dom broke in. "She was using Caitlin in that, that… NOVEL."

Sin Jin grinned at String. String stifled a chuckle. "Yeah Dom, she was writing erotic novels and she was going to use more than just Caitlin as a character in them. That's why Cait was shouting maniacal things down at her. And ah Dom, for the record, even Michael agrees we won't let Cait get hold the Lady alone for a while. This is just to make sure she doesn't decide drive the point home with a couple 50 cals raining down around Velma whilst she is driving home down some lonely Texas stretch of highway."

Dom sighed suddenly missing the fourth member of their little team / family. "Poor Caitlin, wished she'd come back with us."

"She's in good hands with Michael and Marella." String admitted.

"Hey String." Saint John spoke. "Mind landing here in this field need to let the fella know where to pick that jeep up."

String shot his brother a look but did as he requested.

"Know Dom." String started. "What they are talking about doesn't appear to be where that jeep can be found.

"Yeah well I am betting it has to do with a female. Wanta see if one of us is right?" Dom ask.

"No." String shot back as he kept an eye on his brother now coming back towards the Lady.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay final piece. thank you again for reading along and reviews. Yes, I left this one kind of open, with the ending. Seeing String is a man of few words, I thought it was fitting to give him the last word.

* * *

Epilogue:

Saint John fitted the wrench over the castellated nut after he finally got the cotter pin out. Mentally he reminded himself they'd have to get some more cotter pins in, if he had to do many more repairs on the old Steersman. And speaking of Steersman, why the heck had he been saddled with repairs. Was Dom actually punishing him for rolling Caitlin?

Dominic had just stepped outside the office to get Saint John's lunch order when the approach of someone caught his attention. Saint John paused as well noticing someone had entered.

"Ma'am." Dom tipped his hat slightly to the female form. But at the moment Saint John was his focal point.

Saint John, squinted then he busted into a broad grin, just as Dom recognized woman dressed in the brown Texas Highway Patrol uniform.

She had cut her hair. The hat and the aviator sunglasses also helped disguise her, if that was what she was aiming for. But the side arm strapped to her hip indicated she meant business.

Saint John was still struck in awe silence as he crawled down from the plane he'd just been working on.

"Caitlin." Dom spoke first.

It had been two days since any of them had seen her. She after all had gone back to the Firm with Michael and Marella to debrief on what they could expect from Velma Rhoades. And now here she stood looking like a kid in a highway patrol uniform.

"Hi Dom. Saint John." She removed her sunglasses and hat before stepping forward giving Dom the traditional peck on the cheek. She did the same to Saint John even though he still hadn't managed to find words to speak.

He stepped back to admire her as finally his voice and thoughts aligned.

"Caitlin, you really going back, you know you don't have to do this."

"Sin Jin's right." Dom chipped in. "You know you have a place right here with us."

Saint John watched as she shoved an errand strand of hair back. He knew she was fighting back emotions, so he decided to go find his brother and give Dom and Caitlin a few minutes.

"I'll go find String." Saint John said turning away. He suddenly thought he knew how she might well be feeling.

He headed up the steps to the loft storage. "String?" He jogged up another two steps. "String, where you at?" He was just about to shout again when String stepped out with camera mount in hand.

"Saint John." String shot back as he started down the steps. He had just stepped on to the same step Saint John stood on.

"Caitlin." Her name escaped him like a whisper.

"Yeah." Saint John offered a weak smile.

"Here, let me have the mount, it's your turn to go talk her out of this crazy notion."

String swallowed the lump that kept reforming in his throat. What were you suppose to say to the woman you spent your days trying to keep from getting to close too.

* * *

"Anyway Dom the Texas Highway Patrol needs a little help, oh don't worry. It really won't be dangerous." Caitlin said.

Dom pulled his red statin hat off wading it up. He uttered a momma mia, before continuing. "Look Catlin, hunting dirty sheriffs and their goons is no walk in the park."

"Dom, I know that. I'll be okay. There will be other officers watching my back. Same as I will be watching theirs. 'Sides Judge Blackmore, personally ask for me. Don't worry, I promise I'll be okay."

Strings voice caught in his throat, he suddenly become unable to speak. He wanted to reprimand her for promising, promising she'd be okay, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to it. If he admitted any sort of feelings for her, it would certainly sign her death warrant.

String stepped off the bottom step, just as Dom and Caitlin caught sight of him.

"_Caitlin."_

END


End file.
